


In Spite

by Xyl_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Hate Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl_3/pseuds/Xyl_3
Summary: "Scott had to leave. Can I give you a ride home?" Derek flashed a smile he'd heard described as "panty-dropping" more than once. Coupled with the car and getting ditched by her date, he wasn't surprised when she said yes.Derek drives Allison home from the party. They screw in his car on the way home.





	In Spite

*

Allison Argent is clearly a rebel and Derek wonders idly if that makes her more or less likely to murder anyone. It doesn't matter, at least not right now. Derek's pack is already dead and this isn't about her any more than it's about him.

 

It's about Scott, the idiot who risked all their lives to take her to some classmate's shitty party and then didn't even have the control to see it through. It's about Kate, who made him think he loved her before she destroyed everything he actually loved. It's the fact that Derek hates himself and wants to forget, and that Allison at the very least hates who people think she is and wants to do something that flies in the face of that image.

 

It's unlikely the Argent girl in a virgin, but he savagely hopes she is. He hopes Scott can smell it on her and that she calls her Aunt to tell her all about her first time. It'd be worth getting arrested again to make Kate feel that sick guilt of hatred that only comes from being the reason someone you love got hurt.

 

He hates the girl only by proxy, no more than he hates himself, and makes sure the sex is good even if it'll never be sweet. It's not a chore. Stupidly, Derek feels closer to this little huntress than he's felt to anyone in nearly a decade. She's using him just as thoroughly as he's using her, and that feels like freedom. There aren't any illusions here. No secret traps, no feelings. Derek only doesn't snort when he completes that line of thought with _no tomorrow_ because he's pushed up the girl's legs and buried his face in her pussy.

 

Hot spots must run in the family because a lot of Kate's favorite things work on her, make her shudder and gasp and moan and scratch. He might not want to hurt her, but he still wants to _wreck_ her. He wants to be the sex she compares everyone else to - and he wants them to fall short. And - because proximity-induced adolescent poetics aside, there's _always_ a tomorrow -  if she turns into another Kate, he wants her to have to live with the knowledge that the best night of her life was with a creature she doesn't even think should be permitted to live. He wants her to live with the shame of fucking an animal and loving it. He wants her to _crave_ it, because if she's another genocidal bitch, he actually does want to fuck her up.

 

And if she's not, if the only result is that she can't fuck Scott without wishing it was Derek, well, he's pretty sure that's exactly what she wanted out of this encounter. If she doesn't forgive the kid, this is a one-time, rebound sex revenge fuck. If she does, if they end up dating and staring sweetly at each other and _making love_ , her silent revenge could last for years.

 

Scott really should have listened to him about Argents. 

 

*


End file.
